sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mukuro the Goshawk
, and white;Hair: ;Eyes: ;Beak: |Birthplace =Cloudtop Village, Yurashia |Current Residence =Cloudtop Village, Yurashia |Relatives = |Affiliations =Cloudtop Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Cloudtop Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Yurashia Egg Army;The Thundering Armada |Romantic Interests =Tsukiko the Raven |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;Flight |Powers =Aerokinesis;Keen Eye - Genetic Ability |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A somewhat lanky goshawk who stands a little over three feet tall, Mukuro has a medium-length beak with a rather sharply curved tip, and a medium-length tail that is fairly rectangular in shape. His feathers are primarily in color, with a white lower jawline, chest, and stomach, as well as white markings around his eyes; the tip of his tail and wings are in color, and he also has gunmetal markings on his back and shoulders. His hair, which is messy and somewhat swept back, is in color, and his eyes are in color, while his beak is in color. History Childhood Joining the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters Abilities Mukuro is a speedy combatant who primarily utilizes hit-and-run tactics, preferring to distract and whittle away at the foe. Despite his speed, his durability is rather pitiful, and he cannot take strong attacks well at all; as such, he relies on his speed to survive. He is capable of manipulating the Element of Wind, and primarily uses low to mid-tier techniques of the Wind Element, such as Wind Needle, Air Slash and Razor Wind. Flight As a bird, Mukuro is capable of flight, and he is considerably faster in the air than he is on land. Enhanced Vision Being a hawk, Mukuro has incredible eyesight, and is able to detect objects from as far as one hundred feet away with great clarity. This makes him a valuable scout. Genetic Ability: Keen Eye Mukuro possesses the genetic ability of Keen Eye, which prevents his vision and overall accuracy from being inhibited by things such as bright lights and fog. Strengths/Resistances Mukuro doesn't have any notable Elemental resistances, but his Aerokinesis allows him to easily hold his own against users of the Water, Fire and Poison alignments. He is also quite agile, able to dodge slow-moving opponents and attacks with ease. Weaknesses Mukuro is weak to the Elements of Earth and Ice. His defenses are subpar, forcing him to rely on his agility to survive. If his limbs are immobilized in any way, he becomes unable to use his Wind techniques. Friends and Foes Friends *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - **'Sajin the Horse' - **'Mei the Panda' - **'Eshumo the Tiger' - **'Renkaeve the Squirrel' - **'Tsukiko the Raven' - Allies *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - **'Sajin the Horse' - **'Mei the Panda' - **'Unari the Binturong' - **'Eshumo the Tiger' - **'Renkaeve the Squirrel' - **'Tsukiko the Raven' - Rivals *'Unari the Binturong' - Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Yurashia Egg Army' - *'The Thundering Armada' - Family Romance *'Tsukiko the Raven' - Personality A good-natured if somewhat obnoxious goshawk, Mukuro rarely seems to take things seriously, and is more likely to joke around and let down his guard in aggressive situations. He is also somewhat cocky, and this shows in his tendency to not take his opponents all that seriously. Despite this, he is highly loyal to his friends, and is also quite brave, although this can lead to a bit of recklessness. Positive Traits *Friendly *Brave Negative Traits *Obnoxious *Cocky Neutral Traits Quotes Notes/Trivia *Mukuro originally had an aesthetic design based around the Pokemon Staraptor. Gallery Mukuro_the_Hawk.png|Old picture Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cloudtop Freedom Fighters Category:Birds Category:Hawks Category:Kinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Mobians